Operation: N.E.G.A.T.I.V.E.
Negative Entirely Given Actual Temporary Immortal Villainous Evil Operation: N.E.G.A.T.I.V.E. '''is a 2002 Codename: Kids Next Door computer game. The Game follows Numbuh 1 on his quest to stop his interdimensional doppelganger, Negative Numbuh 1's '''evil plan to take over on the Kids Next Door. Plot The game begins with a cutscene of Sector V's school teacher and some students on a field trip to a museum tour. Numbuh 1 of Sector V of the Kids Next Door, appearing bored, and yearning for variety, shouts "CAN'T ANYTHING BE DIFFERENT?!" It then cuts to another dimension, where Negative Numbuh 1 of the Negative Kids Next Door (NKND) programs his dimensional portal so that he can complete his evil objectives. Now cutting back to the museum, Numbuh 5 then challenges Numbuh 1 by saying that his theory on time travel is "pure genius". He then decides to impress her by programming the portal in the museum to make himself teleport 50 years backwards. But Negative Numbuh 1 then changes the teleporting coordinates to two cages in his laboratory. Numbuh 1 is then teleported to a cage. Negative Numbuh 1 then introduces himself to Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 inquires what exactly Negative Numbuh 1's plan is. Negative Numbuh 1 reveals that his plan is to modify the Kids Next Door to his evil liking. Negative Numbuh 1 enters Numbuh 1's dimension, much to the confusion of Numbuh 5, and then offers her a modified version of the soda, now dubbed Black Potion Disguised as soda. Back at Negative Numbuh 1's dimension, Numbuh 1 tricks Hermin into letting him out of the cage by making him think he is Negative Numbuh 1, and then orders Hermin to play in the broom closet. Numbuh 1, now freed from the cage, Numbuh 1 creates a water balloon launcher and teleports from the dimension, only to be transported to a ravine where there is a tall wall of water coming to sweep him away. Numbuh 1 escapes from the ravine and into a warehouse. Numbuh 1, seeing submarine parts scattered across the floorboards, decides to put them together and ride the submarine back to Negative Numbuh 1's lab to reroute the teleportation coordinates, but the door to the crane is locked. So, Numbuh 1 goes inside the warehouse to make his way to the crane. After assembling the sub pieces together, he pilots the sub into the ocean, where there is a door leading to Negative Numbuh 1's lab, but it requires a crystal to unlock. There being another door requiring a key to unlock, Numbuh 1 gets the crystal and the key, making his way to Negative Numbuh 1's lab. Numbuh 1 rewrites the portal coordinates, then gets back to his home dimension. Hermin, now overpowered will anger, transports to Numbuh 1's dimension to find him and bring him back to Negative Numbuh 1's dimension. Back at the museum, Numbuh 1 loads up a backup version of the KND Computer and finds out that Negative Numbuh 1 has been causing trouble to the Kids Next Door. The following three bosses/missions can be done in any preferred order. King Numbuh 2 When Negative Numbuh 1 offers Numbuh 2 a Black Potion disguised as soda. Numbuh 2 drinks the potion, becomes gigantic, and gains an overwhelming hunger. After using the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s equipped with a food launcher, Numbuh 1 feeds Numbuh 2 and shrinks back to normal. Egyptian Exhibit Numbuh 1's school teacher takes the students to the Egyptian exhibit of the museum, where Negative Numbuh 1 traps the teacher in a sarcophagus on the top of the pyramid exhibit. Numbuh 1 gets all the way to the top of the pyramid to save his teacher. Meanwhile, Negative Numbuh 1 teleports Numbuh 1's parents into the Egyptian exhibit of the museum, where he traps them in two sarcophagi in a cage Numbuh 1 gets to the museum, and in order to free them, he has to find two keys. When finding the first key, he encounters mummy-bots placed in the exhibit by Negative Numbuh 1 which he defeats with his water balloon launcher. After finding the second key, Numbuh 1 then frees his parents. Saving Numbuh 362 When Numbuh 362 approaches Sector V Treehouse's entrance to talk to Numbuh 1, a hacked KND Computer then teleports Numbuh 362 inside the system. Numbuh 1 is transported inside as well. Numbuh 1 loads up a bug sprayer, to destroy the bugs inside the computer's system. After rescuing Numbuh 362, Numbuh 1 proceeds to explore more of the damage Negative Numbuh 1 has caused. It turns out that Negative Numbuh 1 has time-traveled back to Halloween night, and has equipped himself with an energy shield. Numbuh 1 uses a KND Field Disruptor to destroy the energy shield. After defeating Negative Numbuh 1, he then time-travels to Christmas, and then to Independence Day. Meanwhile, in the present day, Hermin, now dubbing himself the "Herminator", mistakes Numbuh 1's mailbox for Numbuh 1 himself, and he takes the mailbox instead. Numbuh 1 gets to the Soda factory to stop Negative Numbuh 1 from making any more of the Black Potion he disguises as soda. But The Herminator teleports to the factory to get Numbuh 1 and bring him back to Negative Numbuh 1's lab. Numbuh 1 builds a Burpzooka and defeats the Herminator. Numbuh 1 then destroys all the Black Potion bottles, but Negative Numbuh 1 has not yet been defeated! It turns out that Negative Numbuh 1 has made the dinosaurs in the museum into robots as they wreak havoc throughout the town. Numbuh 1 equips the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with the water balloon launcher and shoots the dinosaur robots, making them short out. And because of Hermin continually mistaking Numbuh 1 and Negative Numbuh 1, he has trapped Negative Numbuh 1 in the cage. And so the game ends. Category:Video game